Fabulous
by Stewierulz12
Summary: When Ryan tries out for the baseball team, everyone finds out his secret. When he makes the team, will people treat him the same? Also a certain boy also makes the team, and the have great chemistry. Will the fall in love? SLASH Troy


It was the first day of September. Also the first day of school. I'm finally a senior, and I only have one more year to deal with everyone at East High. I woke up that morning to Sharpay banging on my door.

"Ryan!! Wake up!

I got up out of my bed and walked sluggishly to the door. I opened it to see my twin sister already dressed for school.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ryan hurry up and get dressed. We need to get to school early for club sign-ups." she said.

I shut the door and locked it. Sharpay continued to bang. I walked into my bathroom, and started my shower. I stripped down and hopped in. The warm water felt so good on my body. I washed up, got out of the shower, and got dressed in a pink shirt, blue pants, and put on some white shoes with red laces. I walked out of my room. Sharpay was standing there. She had on a red shirt, gold pants, gold shoes, and a gold bow in her hair.

"Finally. Stop wanking off in the shower. You take too long." she said.

"Ew, Sharpay." I said.

We both headed downstairs, and walked out the door. We got into Sharpay's pink Mustang, and drove to East High.

* * *

When we got to East High, it was crowded as usual. The skaters were skating on the sidewalk, and the brainiacs were doing some type of work. I didn't really care what it was. I followed Sharpay into the school, and into the front office. There were about twenty stacks of paper for all the clubs. Sharpay walked away to look at some of them. I looked down at the ones in front of me.

_Math Club. No._

_Chess Team. No._

_Debate Team. Hell No._

_BasketBall. Nope._

_Baseball._

_Baseball?_

I did like playing baseball. I think I am pretty good at it. Chad thought so after we played at Lava Springs.

_Okay, yeah. I'll give it a shot._

I picked up the baseball form.

"Baseball?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Troy Bolton. Was it the eyes, the smile, the biceps, that made him the cutest boy in all of East High?

"Um, yeah." I said. "Just want to try something new."

Troy reached over and grabbed one of the forms.

"See you at tryouts." he said.

I have had a crush on Troy ever since I new I was gay. Back in 9th grade when watched him change in the locker room. Seeing him in his boxers was enough to let me know I was madly in love with him.

He smiled at me and walked out of the office.

"Baseball?" said another familiar voice.

Sharpay was standing behind me.

"Yeah, I um."

"Why not something more your style? Like the debate team. You are a master debater." she said laughing.

I started to laugh.

"Sis, you got problems." I said.

We walked to our lockers together.

* * *

Man, was the first day of school fun. We didn't do any work, or anything. After school I walked to the gym, where everyone who wanted to tryout for the baseball team had to go. Troy's dad, the coach, walked into the gym. 

"Alright everyone settle down." he said. "Now next Monday will be the tryouts. You will need to practice a lot, and if you can't throw or hit, then your wasting my time." 

Coach Bolton passed around papers with information on it, and let everyone leave. 

* * *

Fast foward to next Monday. Don't worry. Nothing good happened for the rest of the week. 

Anyway, It was time for the tryouts. As soon as I got out there, Coach Bolton made us to all kinds of workouts, and drills. He made everyone pitch. I was the last person to go. I walked up to the pitcher's mound. The assistant coach had the bat ready to swing. Ilifted my leg up. Threw my hand back, and threw the ball as hard as I could. The ball flew towards the catcher. The asstant coach swung the bat, and missed the ball. The ball hit the catcher's glove. He took his helmet off. His face was in shock. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me, wide eyed. 

"Wow. Evans." Coach Bolton said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"That was awsome." Troy said. 

"Yeah." said the rest of the guys. 

We did more and more drills after that. We each went up to hit. I hit pretty good, but Troy and Chad did the best. 

"Alright guys. Hit the showers." Coach Bolton said. 

* * *

As I walked into the shower I became a little nervous. I walked up to a shower away from the others. I took off my towel, and turned on the water. The hot water felt great on my aching body. Then I heard footsteps. They were close. I looked up. Troy Bolton was standing there, only wearing a towel. He waled up to the shower next to mine. He slowly took off his towel. I looked straight ahead. I wanted to look down at Troy's penis, but I couldn't. Troy turned on the water. 

"You did great out there." he said. 

"Thanks." I said still not looking at him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing." I said. 

I turned around, and stuck my face in the water. I tried to stop the urge to look, but I just couldn't. I looked up at Troy's face. He put soap in his hands and started to wash his face. I looked down at his body. The water was running down his chest. I looked lower. Some soap was running down his abs. I then looked a little lower. I looked as the water was soaking his pubic hair. They were nice, and looked like they had been trimmed every once and a while. Then for the moment of truth. I looked down at his penis. It was amazing. It looked about eight inches long. It was so smooth. I looked down at it. He was circumsised. His penis was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

"Hey Troy, hey Ryan." I heard. 

I turned around. Chad was standin there. 

"Hey Chad." Troy said. 

"So, I- Oh my God!" Chad said. 

He pointed at my "area". I looked down. My penis was fully erect. 

"FAG!" Chad shouted. 

I tried to cover myself up. 

"Ryan! What the fuck!? Your a fag?" Chad said. 

Other guys started to fill the area. They were all looking at me. 

"Oh my God. Ryan's got a boner from staring at Troy." Chad said. 

All the guys started laughing. 

"FAG! FAG! FAG!" They started to chant. 

I put the towel around me, and ran out of the locker room. I didn't even bother to get my things. I started to cry. I hopped into my car, and left. 

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight upstairs. I saw Sharpay standing at her doorway. She was smiling. When she saw I was crying, she stopped smiling. I ran past her, and ran into my room. I slammed the door shut. I sat down on my bed and began to cry. Sharpay walked into my room, and sat next to me. 

"Ryan. Shhh. Calm down. Tell me what happened." she said. 

"Sha-Sharpay. I-I'm g-g-gay." I said. 

"What?" she said. 

"And in the showers, I looked at Troy, and I got an erection." I said. "They laughed, and me. They all laughed. Chad started calling me fag, then everyone starting chanting it." 

Sharpay hugged me. 

"Shhhh, it's okay.Everything's going to be alright." she said. 

I looked at her. 

"You like Troy, don't you." Sharpay said. 

"How did you know." I said, 

"I thought about it when I noticed you starting at him a lot. Then I read your journal." 

"You read my journal?" I asked. 

"Yes, but it was only because I thought you were gay, and I wanted to know for sure." she said. 

"It's okay. I understand." I said. 

"Just get dressed, and take a nap. We'll talk about this later." she said. 

"Okay." I said. 

She got up and walked to the door. 

"Sharpay." I said. 

She turned around. 

"Yeah." she said. 

"Your really are a great sister. I love you." I said. 

She smiled. 

"I love you too." she said. 

She walked out of my room, and into her's. I got up and changed. I hopped into my bed, and slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
